11 Minutes
|alt cover= |mainartist1=YUNGBLUD |mainartist2=Halsey |featartist1=Travis Barker |Release Date=February 13, 2019 |Recorded= |Genre=Alternative/Indie |Length=4:00 |Labels=Locomotion Recordings, Geffen Records |Composer=Dominic Harrison, Ashley Frangipane, Matt Schwartz, Brynley Rose Plumb |Producer=Matt Schwartz, Chris Greatti, Zakk Cervini |previous=Without Me |next=Nightmare |video=YUNGBLUD, Halsey - 11 Minutes ft. Travis Barker }}"11 Minutes" is a song performed by Alternative rock Musician YUNGBLUD and Halsey, featuring American drummer Travis Barker of rock group Blink-182. It was released on February 13, 2019 through Locomotion Recordings and Geffen Records. Background In an interview with Genius YUNGBLUD and a Q&A on their website, as a verified artist he stated the following The meaning of the song: "This song was inspired by a true event. It is a “perfect” modern tragedy where two young people were perfect for each other but separated because they believed they had to fit in with the boundaries of modern ideologies – where society envisages “love" as secondary to money, success and power. However, after years apart they realize they cannot live without each other and decide to meet. The girl sends him a message letting him know that she is “11 minutes away.” Yet on the way to meet him she gets into a car accident. The song resembles the 5 stages of grief, where after losing someone those 11 minutes will forever repeat in the back of his subconscious for the rest of is life. You never realize how important something is to you, until it has been taken away."YUNGBLUD and Halsey – 11 Minutes Lyrics - Genius How it happened: "It was something that happened really quick. I don’t know why, it was kind of a collaboration of three artists that happened in a space of three days. Me and Halsey met, and we went out for a beer. Like, so weird. No one ever just goes out for a beer in music anymore. Everyone’s always like, “what can I get out of you?” And we found out we had so much in common, kind of musically, where we were from and stuff. And I had this idea got s song about this tragic accident, and it reminded of a Brand New song. And she was like, “I’ve loved this song all my life. And I would love to do something like this with you.” I was like, “sick!” So we did, and I remember as soon as she got on the mic, and sung the hook, I was like, “that sounds mental.”" How he got Travis on the track: Halsey had known Travis Barker previously and had his number, in the studio YUNGBLUD said he felt like he needed real drums on the track, something like Blink-182: "We had programmed drums on it. I was like, “it just doesn’t sound right. It sounds too ordinary. It sounds too like every record right now. I was like, "I need it to be a bit more nostalgic, have energy, and gimme the feeling of like, baaaaahhhh!!” Halsey said, “it needs to sound like a Blink 182 record.” And everyone just kind of looked up at me. And my producer’s like, “yeah, man. It does.” And Halsey’s like, “I can just text Travis Barker.” I was like, “what?! Of course you can!” She did it, and 10 minutes later, Travis Barker was in the studio, and I was just like, “what?!” And he played on it, and it just sounded killer. So, as I say, when people go like, “how did it come about? Did you have it planned? Did the label sort it?” I’m like, “fuck no!” We just did it, because we’re three people who just have this mutual adoration for rock music. It was literally so organic, and I think you can hear that in the record. You can hear that it’s three musicians in a room." The inspiration for it: "Limousine", a song by Brand New, brought up by Halsey during their meeting at an unknown bar, helped inspire the track: "There’s this Brand New song, it’s called “Limousine.” And it’s about that. It’s literally about a car accident. It’s about two small town kids. It’s a modern day tragedy that breaks your heart because it’s about two small town kids that fell in love in high school. Everyone knows it, man. In every single year, there’s two people who are just meant to be together. You see it and you’re like, “They’re going to be together forever.” It tells the story of them breaking up because of the way modern society teaches us that being successful or powerful is kind of more important than loving someone else. I think kind of the pressures of doing well nowadays are kind of so important. So they break up and they spend years apart. They’re kind of going to uni, doing whatever, and a couple years later they’re like “I can’t do this, man. I can’t live without this person in my life. I just can’t do it. The money’s great, my job’s great, casual sex is great, but I can’t be with someone I don’t love. I’ve really fucked something up and there’s a hole in my heart,” so they agree to kind of come back together and meet and talk things over and hopefully he’ll swish her up like an old fucking romantic movie and kiss her in the rain. She says she’s 11 minutes away, she texts him saying, “I’m 11 minutes away,” and she gets into a car accident while he’s waiting for her. It’s a bit of a tear jerker." Having Halsey on the track and working with her: YUNGBLUD admired her vocals from the moment she opened her mouth and started singing in the studio: "What is so insane about Halsey’s voice is that it’s so distinctive because it’s got a character that is so individual. Soon as you hear that voice, you know it’s her. I love that because that’s rare in pop music. So it’s really refreshing to kind of go, “Whoa, that’s so individual.” As an artist, I believe her. I believe everything she’s saying. She’s genuinely an artist. I grew up on artists like Eminem and Lady Gaga, who kind of played characters. We have that in common, where we go, “Right, okay. If I’m going to get on a mic and I’m going to sing it like this and I’m going to play this person, how would that person feel?” Because if I sing it as just me, it’s going to have no emotion and it’s not going to connect to anybody because you’re just singing a song, you ain’t telling a story then. I always say if you ain’t telling a story or if you ain’t trying to push a boundary or do something different, you ain’t an artist, you’re a singer, and I don’t want to be a fucking singer, and she doesn’t want to be a singer either. That was the mutual spark and fire that really kind of blew this record up in the studio." Before performing the song for the first time with Halsey in Australia, in an interview with Angus O'Loughlin, he said this: "My goal is to kind of, bring rock and roll back to commercial music-because it's so isolated right now. And I think it's just important to me. And it was so sick collaborating with Halsey and Travis Barker, just because we're all kind of sad little emo kids, who are into rock and roll. How can we make this commercial and really resonate, get heard and put rock and roll back on the map again.It was exciting to create, the response has been mental.".YUNGBLUD talks for the first time about '11 Minutes' and meeting/working with Halsey – YouTube (Angus O'Loughlin) Chart performance The song peaked at #1 of the Billboard US Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles.YUNGBLUD and Halsey - 11 Minutes (Billboard Chart History) It also charted in Australia, Belgium, Canada, Czech Republic, Hungary, Ireland, the Netherlands, Scotland, Slovakia, Sweden and the United Kingdom. It has been certified Gold in Australia by the Australian Recording Industry Association. Live performances YUNGBLUD and Halsey have currently performed the song a total of six times, in order: * Factory Theatre, Sydney, Australia - February 14, 2019YUNGBLUD and Halsey perform 11 Minutes (Factory Theatre) - YouTube * iHeart Radio Music Awards, California, United States - March 14, 2019YUNGBLUD, Halsey and Travis Barker perform 11 Minutes at the iHeart Radio Music Awards - YouTube * The Haunt, Brighton, United Kingdom - March 24, 2019YUNGBLUD and Halsey perform 11 Minutes at The Haunt in Brighton - YouTube * Wango Tango, Los Angeles, United States - June 1, 2019YUNGBLUD & Halsey perform 11 Minutes at Wango Tango - YouTube * Electric Ballroom, Camden, United Kingdom - June 10, 2019YUNGBLUD and Halsey peform 11 Minutes at The Electric Ballroom in Camden - YouTube * Lincoln Hall, Chicago, Illinois, United States - July 13, 2019YUNGBLUD and Halsey perform 11 Minutes at Lincoln Hall – THE KINGDOM (YouTube) Music video The music video directed by Colin Tilley was released on February 21, 2019. The music video tells the story of a young man who was involved in a relationship, played by YUNGBLUD, go through the 5 stages of grief: Denial, Anger, Barganing, Depression and Acceptance, after the death of his girlfriend, played by Halsey. Throughout all of the stages we see him deal with his grief, trying to save her everytime within the time frame (11 minutes) it should've taken her to get to him, instead she always dies in a car crash as her fate can't be changed. In the Depression and Acceptance stages he stops trying, during the depression stage, he stops trying because he doesn't feel like there's a point and in the acceptance stage, he finally accepts she's gone and remembers the good parts of their relationship, as memories are played out by Halsey and YUNGBLUD.YUNGBLUD, Halsey - 11 Minutes (ft. Travis Barker) - YouTube (YUNGBLUD) Lyrics References Category:2019 Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Collaborations